


Mr. Vague and Aloof and his Terrible Bore

by hearth_goddess



Series: Jellicle Prompts and Jellicle Shorts [4]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, M/M, idiots to lovers, seriously they're so oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearth_goddess/pseuds/hearth_goddess
Summary: Misto and Tugger's story, and how they fell in love.
Relationships: Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger
Series: Jellicle Prompts and Jellicle Shorts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594492
Comments: 6
Kudos: 190





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From my tumblr asks :)
> 
> **Prompt** : “Tuggoffelees headcanons please.”

### 

First Meeting: Mistoffelees

Three cats walked down the sidewalk one bright and sunny afternoon. Leading the trio was Bustopher Jones, a large black and white tuxedo cat who was obviously well-fed and well-cared for. Following him were two kittens, one a completely black tom with a few white marks, and the other a pure white queen.

“Where are we going, Uncle Bustopher?” the little white queen asked, cocking her head curiously. A small tug on his tail made Bustopher look down, seeing Mistoffelees looking up at him shyly. “Will they like us?” The kitten’s voice was quiet, and Bustopher bent down to his nephew’s height. 

“They’re going to love you, my boy.” He replied, and Mistoffelees’ blue eyes sparkled excitedly. “Now come. We’re almost there.” Victoria bounced ahead of them, looking around at everything around them as they approached the Junkyard. 

* * *

“Hello, Deuteronomy.” Bustopher said with a friendly nod.

Deuteronomy gave them a warm smile. “Hello Bustopher, kittens.” Victoria smiled at the old cat, and Mistoffelees looked at him shyly. 

A calico queen darted up to the newcomers, studying them curiously, cocking her head. “Who’re you?” 

“Hello to you as well, Rumpleteazer.” Bustopher said, and the queen ducked her head. 

“Hi Mr. Bustopher.” She said sheepishly. 

Bustopher shook his head fondly at the young queen’s excitement. “This is Victoria and Mistoffelees, my niece and nephew.” 

“It’s nice to meet you!” Victoria said with a bright smile, and Rumpleteazer beamed back at her. 

“Come on! I’ll introduce you to my brother and the others!” she squealed, and she grabbed the white queen’s paw and the two kittens ran off, giggling and chatting away. Bustopher and Mistoffelees watched them run off, and Bustopher sighed. 

“What have I done?” 

Deuteronomy chuckled and placed a paw on his friend’s shoulder. “Would you like to meet the kittens as well, Mistoffelees?” The young black tom looked down, moving closer to his uncle wordlessly. He didn’t want to tell the Jellicle leader that he was nervous about leaving his uncle’s side, or nervous about meeting the other kittens. He wasn’t as outgoing as Victoria, and she was already making friends with Rumpleteazer. 

“I’ll introduce him to them in a bit. Perhaps introducing him to the adults first will be best.” Bustopher said, a reassuring paw on Mistoffelees’ back. Deuteronomy nodded in understanding as Mistoffelees relaxed slightly. He followed Bustopher and Deuteronomy towards a group of older cats, who all looked towards them as they came closer. 

“Good afternoon, Bustopher.” An orange tabby queen said with a friendly smile. 

“Hello, Jenny, everyone.” Bustopher replied. “This is my nephew, Mistoffelees. His sister, Victoria, has been stolen away by Rumpleteazer, but I’m sure you will see them in a bit.” Mistoffelees couldn’t help but smile slightly. “Mistoffelees, this is Jennyanydots, Jellylorum, Skimbleshanks, and Gus.” He gave the adults a small wave. 

“What a polite little tom!” Jellylorum cooed, and Mistoffelees felt his cheeks heat up as Jennyanydots voiced her agreement. 

A young male voice broke through the noise of the Junkyard. 

“Dad! Dad! Dad!” 

“Tugger, no! He’s talking to the adults!” 

Two toms ran towards the group, one with a grin on his face and the other trying desperately to stop his companion. The latter was a silver and black tabby, with an air of authority around him already, and looking a bit older than Mistoffelees. The former was a maine coon, mainly black with gold leopard spots around his wrists and legs, and a growing mane around his neck. He had amber eyes that were sparkling with excitement as he darted to Deuteronomy’s side and looked at Mistoffelees with interest. Deuteronomy had an amused smile on his face as the silver tabby crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the maine coon. 

“These are my sons, Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger.” The grey cat said, placing a paw on each of the toms’ shoulders. 

“Call me Tugger! Or Tugs!” the maine coon said brightly. 

Deuteronomy smiled warmly at the young tom. “Boys, this is Bustopher’s nephew, Mistoffelees.” 

“is your sister the one we saw hanging out with Jerrie and Teazer?” Munkustrap asked, cocking his head. Mistoffelees nodded, and Tugger studied him intently. “Do you want to hang out with me? I can show you all the good spots in the Junkyard!” he asked, and _how could Mistoffelees refuse the tom, whose eyes were wide with hope and curiosity and whose seemingly endless excitement was actually kind of endearing?_ Mistoffelees nodded again, and Tugger’s grin widened even more, which seemed impossible. “Follow me!” He grabbed Mistoffelees’ paw and pulled him behind him through the Junkyard as the sun shone as brightly as Tugger’s grin above them. 

### 

First Meeting: Tugger

Tugger had awoken that morning just like he always had every morning before; with his back pressed against Munkustrap’s, and his older brother’s tail lying on top of him protectively. With Munkustrap still sleeping, Tugger could smile and bask in the protectiveness of his brother without worrying about making Munkustrap sad. It had only been a year since Macavity left. A fight between him and Deuteronomy that had lasted for hours, going from verbal to physical, until Deuteronomy had used his power as the Jellicle Leader to banish his oldest son. The night after the banishment, Munkustrap had wordlessly walked into Tugger’s room in their den and plopped down beside him on the bed, their backs pressing against each other. Neither brother said anything, but their tails, lying on top of each other, spoke for them. Since that night, that was how they slept. Deuteronomy did not say a word when he found his sons the next morning. He only added a few more pillows on Tugger’s bed, as well as a few extra blankets, and greeted his sons as normal. 

Munkustrap shifted beside Tugger, and the maine coon looked at his brother. “Tugger? You’re already up?” 

“Yeah! Dad said Bustopher’s coming today. Maybe he’ll tell us a story from his club!” Tugger replied excitedly, and Munkustrap gave him a small smile. “Now come on! Last one to the group is a Pollicle!” The younger tom sped off, leaving Munkustrap to scramble off the bed with a laugh. 

“No fair!” The silver tabby shouted, but Tugger simply grinned. The two young toms ran out of their den, towards their group of friends, who were all gathered near Jennyanydots’ den. 

“Morning everyone!” Tugger said, slowing and giving his friends a grin. Alonzo held back a laugh at Munkustrap’s exasperated look, and Demeter and Bombalurina giggled softly. Tugger noticed his brother’s look of adoration towards Demeter, and he held back a smirk. 

“Do you think Bustopher will let us go with him to his club?” Plato asked. He was the youngest of the group, a year younger than Tugger, who was the second youngest. Munkustrap, Alonzo, Demeter, and Bombalurina were from the same year of kittens. Tugger shared his age with Cassandra and the two calico twins, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, who came and went as they pleased. 

“Hello!” Speaking of, Mungojerrie appeared out of his mother’s den, giving the group a large grin. 

“Hi, Jerrie.” Munkustrap said, noticing a conspicuous absence. “Where’s Teazer?” 

Mungojerrie slid down to join the group, giving Demeter and Bombalurina a nuzzle, his sisters returning the greeting. “She spotted Bustopher, so she went to go say hello.” 

Tugger looked at the group of cats and looked at Alonzo. “Where’s Cass?” 

“She went home for the night. She’ll be back by tonight, but yesterday was one of her human’s birthdays.” The black and white tom replied before looking away quickly. Munkustrap and Tugger exchanged an amused glance, knowing the tom’s feelings for the sleek brown queen, who was already becoming a great beauty. 

“Oi!” Rumpleteazer’s call made them all turn to see the calico queen rushing towards them, a strange white queen following behind her, both queens giggling. 

“Teazer!” Mungojerrie said excitedly, darting forward and leaping onto his twin, tackling her to the ground with a laugh. 

Rumpleteazer groaned, shoving her brother away. “Jerrie, off! We’ve got a guest!” The white queen looked at the others shyly as Rumpleteazer returned to her feet. “Everyone, this is Victoria. She’s Bustopher’s niece!” 

“Hi.” The white queen said. Munkustrap gave her a friendly smile. 

“Hello. I’m Munkustrap, and this is my younger brother, Tugger.” He said, and Tugger bowed, making her giggle. “You probably already know Jerrie, Teazer’s twin, and this is Demeter and Bombalurina, Jerrie and Teazer’s big sisters, Alonzo, and Plato.” Each of the cats waved to Victoria, who returned the gesture, and Tugger noticed Plato staring at the white queen in awe. He slid down beside Bombalurina and nudged her. The red queen looked at him, and he nodded towards Plato. Bombalurina stifled a small laugh as Tugger held back a laugh 

“It’s nice to meet you all. This is our first time in the Junkyard.” Victoria said. 

“We?” Demeter asked. 

Victoria nodded. “My brother. He’s still with Uncle Bustopher.” Tugger shot to his feet, his eyes wide. 

“Tugs…” Munkustrap said slowly. “We don’t want to scare anybody.” Tugger simply grinned at his brother and took off. “Tugger!” Tugger laughed as he ran towards the main area of the Junkyard. 

“Dad! Dad! Dad!” he called, spotting his father standing with the adults. 

“Tugger, no! He’s talking to the adults!” Munkustrap protested. Tugger ignored his brother and came to a stop at his father’s side, looking at the small kitten next to Bustopher. His fur was sleek and black, with small white marks, and bright blue eyes that had a hint of curiosity hidden in them that Tugger desperately wanted to encourage. 

“These are my sons, Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger.” Deuteronomy said with a chuckle, placing a paw on each of his sons’ shoulders, snapping Tugger out of his staring. He grinned broadly at the smaller tom. 

“Call me Tugger! Or Tugs!” he said brightly. 

Deuteronomy smiled warmly at his youngest son, and Tugger basked in his father’s warmth and love. “Boys, this is Bustopher’s nephew, Mistoffelees.” 

“is your sister the one we saw hanging out with Jerrie and Teazer?” Munkustrap asked, cocking his head. The tom, Mistoffelees, nodded, and Tugger studied him intently. 

“Do you want to hang out with me? I can show you all the good spots in the Junkyard!” he asked hopefully, and _gosh he really hoped he would say yes, because Tugger really wanted to get to know him and see if he was as curious as he was._ Mistoffelees nodded again, and Tugger’s grin widened even more. “Follow me!” He grabbed Mistoffelees’ paw and pulled him behind him through the Junkyard as the sun above them shone as brightly as Tugger’s grin. 

### 

Moving In

Tugger was lounging on the old car when he heard voices approaching the main area. He opened his eyes and spotted Bustopher walking through the drainpipe, Mistoffelees and Victoria behind him. He slid down off the car and darted towards the trio, a grin on his face. 

“Hi, Misto!” he said, and Mistoffelees gave him a shy smile, which only succeeded in making Tugger’s grin widened. “Hi Mr. Bustopher, hi Tori!” 

“Hi Tugger.” Victoria said with a small laugh. 

“Bustopher. To what do we owe this pleasure?” Deuteronomy asked, approaching his friend. 

Bustopher placed his arms around his niece and nephew. “I was hoping that Mistoffelees and Victoria could den here now. The city is becoming more dangerous by the day.” Tugger’s excitement deflated at the large cat’s words, and he looked down at the ground. Macavity had suddenly begun to pop up around the city, recruiting strays and slowly building up an empire. He had even begun to commit small crimes using his magic. Tugger was, for the first time in his life, scared of his older brother. He had been frightened of Macavity before he left, but his actions and crimes truly made the Jellicles terrified. 

* * *

Mistoffelees studied his friend, frowning slightly at his slumped posture. It wasn’t the proud and excitable tom he had come to know and love, and Mistoffelees didn’t like it one bit. 

“Of course, Bustopher. They are welcome here, as are you.” Deuteronomy said. “Tugger, would you help Victoria and Mistoffelees find a den?” Victoria glanced between her brother and Tugger, and she looked back at Deuteronomy. 

“Is it okay if I go see Teazer? I’ll have Misto show me the den after. I heard what happened.” she said softly, and Deuteronomy nodded. A few days before, Rumpleteazer and Skimbleshanks had been cornered by a Peke on their way back to the Junkyard from the railroad. Neither had been hurt, but the calico queen had been shaking when she returned to home with her father. Victoria bid her uncle goodbye with a nuzzle and darted off towards Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks’ den. 

Mistoffelees stepped closer to Tugger. “Come on, Tugs.” His voice was soft, and a rare sound to be heard around the Junkyard. In the months that the siblings had been visiting the Junkyard, very few of the cats had a full conversation with the black tom, the only two beside Mistoffelees’ sister and uncle being Old Deuteronomy and Tugger, to the shock of the tribe. Mistoffelees had been hesitant about the maine coon, but he found after a few conversations that Tugger didn’t just talk and talk, but he also didn’t mind sitting in silence when Mistoffelees didn’t feel like saying anything. To Mistoffelees’ surprise, the maine coon could read his expressions and feelings as well as Victoria only a few weeks after becoming friends. 

Bustopher straightened and looked at the grey tom before him. “Deuteronomy, I was hoping to get your opinion on another cat I met at the club. He had some information on where there may be an attack.” The two toms walked off, leaving Mistoffelees and Tugger. 

“I think there may be an empty den between Jelly and Gus’ den and ours.” Tugger said quietly, and Mistoffelees moved to be right at Tugger’s side, their arms pressing together as they walked through the Junkyard. The black cat nudged his friend, making Tugger look down at him. Mistoffelees cocked his head, and Tugger sighed. “I hate what Macavity’s become. I hate that he’s hurting cats all around the city, and that I can’t do anything about it. I hate that Mom left, because Mom leaving is what made Macavity so upset. I hate that Straps is taking on the role of Protector so early because of Macavity, so he can’t enjoy himself anymore.” Mistoffelees saw the hidden tears in Tugger’s eyes, but said nothing, being a comforting presence at his side. They approached an empty den that was nearer to Tugger’s family den, and Mistoffelees peaked inside. There was plenty of room within for him and Victoria, as well as a few cats if they ever wanted to have company, and it was near enough to Tugger’s den that Mistoffelees would feel safe. 

“It’s a perfect spot.” Mistoffelees said, and Tugger brightened slightly. “Didn’t you say you were going to show me the best sunning spot last time?” Tugger brightened even more, and Mistoffelees couldn’t help the small feeling of pride in his chest as he was pulled behind the maine coon, knowing that he was one of the only cats who Tugger felt comfortable enough to confide in. 

### 

Finding Their Family

Mistoffelees walked proudly into the Junkyard one afternoon, his head held high. 

“Hi Misto!” Victoria said happily approaching her brother to brush her cheek against his. Mistoffelees returned the gesture with a soft smile, and Victoria caught sight of his new accessory. “No way!” 

“What?” Rumpleteazer asked, bouncing towards her best friend. 

Victoria beamed excitedly. “Misto’s got a collar!” 

Victoria’s elated shout drew the attention of a certain maine coon who had been lounging lazily beside his father’s favorite tire, coincidentally waiting for the return of his best friend. Tugger’s eyes, which had been closed to enjoy the sun shining on his fur, shot open, and he jumped to his feet. 

“You’ve got a collar?” he asked, walking up to the trio. Mistoffelees nodded, tilting his head back to reveal the thin black collar that was around his neck. 

Bustopher approached the group, placing a paw on his nephew’s shoulder. “Congratulations, my boy! It’s not every day that you find your family.” Mistoffelees’ smile widened, but Tugger couldn’t help the sharp pain in his heart. As other cats came to congratulate the young tom, Tugger slipped away. Mistoffelees noticed immediately when his friend left, and his eyes followed the growing mane as it disappeared between two piles of junk. As the cats around Mistoffelees finished congratulating him, and Jenny and Jelly stopped cooing over how fast he was growing, the black cat bid farewell to his uncle, sister, and Rumpleteazer, and followed Tugger’s scent, which led him to one of Tugger’s favorite hiding spots. Mistoffelees slipped through the broken shelves, emerging into a small den that was surrounded on all sides by discarded dressers and other shelves. There were blankets and pillows, brought there by Tugger, and Mistoffelees after Tugger had shown it to him. And speaking of the maine coon, he was sitting in the corner of their hiding spot, playing with the edge of one of the blankets as rays of sun came through the cracked furniture. 

“Tugs?” Mistoffelees called softly. His friend looked up and gave him a grin. 

“Hey, Mist.” Tugger said brightly. 

Mistoffelees frowned and sat down beside Tugger, giving him a look. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing!” Tugger said, laughing slightly. Mistoffelees huffed, unconvinced, and Tugger deflated, looking down at the blankets. “I’m happy for you, I really am. You deserve to have a family that takes care of you and loves you.” 

“But?” Mistoffelees asked, sensing there was more. 

“But if you get a family, that means you won’t be around as much anymore, and I won’t have anyone who I can talk to.” Tugger said quietly. “I can’t talk to Straps, because he’s busy with learning how to be the Protector, and he’s got his own stuff, so I don’t want to bother him. You’re the only cat I feel comfortable with, and now you’ve got a family, so you’re going to be leaving the Junkyard.” Mistoffelees watched as Tugger refused to meet his eyes, choosing instead to continue to play with the edge of the blanket and _how could he ever think Mistoffelees would leave the Junkyard? That he’d leave him?_

“Tugs, I’m not leaving forever.” Mistoffelees said. “Yeah, having a family means there’ll be times I have to be with them, but the Junkyard will always be my home.” Tugger nodded, and an idea struck Mistoffelees. “You know, it’s just my girl and I. She lives in a house, and it’s actually pretty empty and very quiet.” The look Tugger gave Mistoffelees made the black cat’s heart soar, and when they entered the Junkyard together a week later, Tugger proudly showing off a new spiked collar around his neck, which made poor Munkustrap nearly have a heart attack from shock, Mistoffelees couldn’t help but smile, because now he and Tugger shared a family, and neither of them would feel alone anymore. 

### 

Magic

There was a secret that Bustopher, Victoria, and Mistoffelees kept from the tribe. Magic was something that wasn’t necessarily taboo in the tribe, but after Macavity’s betrayal and the increased attacks around the city, there was a hesitance and slight fear of magic. So, when Mistoffelees suddenly made a spoon and a fork disappear and reappear as a kitten, Bustopher knew that, sadly, his nephew’s gift would have to remain a secret. And it did remain a secret, until the day the cat was let out of the bag. 

* * *

Tugger yawned, teeth bared, as he stretched on the couch. Mistoffelees was grooming himself, fixing the fur on his shoulders as their girl came walking into the room. 

_“Hello, my boys.”_ She said, giving Tugger a scratch behind his ears and making the maine coon purr softly. Their girl smiled. _“I’ll be going out for a bit, but I’ll be back late tonight.”_ Misto leapt onto their girl’s lap, making her laugh and rub his head. _“I’m expecting you to keep Leo in check, Eclipse.”_ Tugger huffed and turned, sitting with his back to their girl, who simply shook her head fondly. _“I’ll see you tonight.”_ With a kiss pressed on Mistoffelees’ head and a final scratch behind Tugger’s ears, their girl left the house, leaving the two cats alone. 

“Do you want to go to the Junkyard?” Mistoffelees asked, and Tugger rolled over onto his side, studying Mistoffelees. 

“Maybe later.” He replied. “Let’s just stay here for a bit.” Mistoffelees shrugged and laid down near Tugger, closing his eyes and preparing to take a nice long nap. Tugger glanced at the black tom beside him and smiled, relaxing into the couch. 

**_*click* *click*_**

The sound of a lock turning made the two cats open their eyes. 

“She’s back already?” Mistoffelees asked in confusion. Tugger looked around. 

“It’s coming from the back.” He said. He heard the sound of the backdoor opening, accompanied by heavy footfalls. Tugger straightened at the unfamiliar sound. “That’s not her.” The two toms leapt off the couch and walked towards the sound, spotting a large human dressed in black looking around, shoving things into a bag. 

Mistoffelees cocked his head. “Who’s that?” 

The human looked up and started at the sight of the two cats. 

_“Just the damn cats.”_ The human muttered in a deep voice. _“Nothin’ important.”_

“He’s stealing!” Tugger realized, and both cats began hissing at the human. 

The human glared at them. _“Shut it!”_ Tugger darted forward, claws out and scratching at the human. Mistoffelees watched with wide eyes as Tugger was kicked away from the human with a pained sound. 

“Tugs!” 

All other thoughts went out of Mistoffelees’ head as he looked at the human and narrowed his eyes. His fur bristled and he bared his teeth as his paw twitched. The human scoffed and went back to reach for a bowl on the shelf. As soon as he touched the bowl, he was thrown back into the opposite wall, his bag falling beside him. Mistoffelees hissed angrily at the human, who looked around with wide eyes. 

_“What the hell kind of house is this?”_ he exclaimed before scrambling to his feet and out of the house, the door slamming shut behind him. As soon as he was gone, Mistoffelees shrunk in on himself, looking towards Tugger, terrified. The maine coon slowly got to his feet and shook his head with a huff. 

“Well, that was interesting.” He remarked, looking at Mistoffelees. He frowned when he saw how the black cat was eyeing him. “Mist? What’s wrong?” Tugger had thought his friend was absolutely brilliant, zapping the human away and chasing him out of the house. Mistoffelees had gotten protective over him and used magic and didn’t that make Tugger’s heart just swell with happiness! 

“You’re… you’re not angry?” Mistoffelees asked softly. 

Tugger looked at him in confusion. “Angry? Why in the name of the Everlasting Cat would I be angry?” 

Mistoffelees ducked his head down. “I have magic, like Macavity.” Tugger’s eyes widened, and he darted forward, wrapping himself around his small friend, purring comfortingly and rubbing their heads together because _how could Mistoffelees ever think he’d hate him or be angry just because he had magic. He was his best friend._

* * *

Mistoffelees melted against the larger cat, nuzzling against his mane. 

“I could never hate you, Mist! You’re my best friend! Just because you have magic doesn’t mean you’re like Macavity!” Tugger exclaimed fervently. “It just means you’ve got something that not a lot of other cats have! You’re special!” Mistoffelees couldn’t help but smile at Tugger’s reassurances, and he brushed his cheek against the maine coon’s thankfully. “If you want, I’ll tell you a secret about me to make you feel better!” 

“Really?” Mistoffelees asked with a laugh, and Tugger stepped back, sitting across from him. 

“Maynard.” Tugger said proudly, lifting his chin. 

Mistoffelees narrowed his eyes. “What?” 

“My Name. It’s Maynard.” Tugger repeated, and Mistoffelees’ eyes widened. 

“Tugs, what the hell! You’re telling me your Third Name?” He realized, and Tugger grinned, nodding. “Why?” 

Tugger shrugged. “You’re my best friend, you’re the only cat I feel comfortable talking about everything with, we have the same human, you just showed me you have magic, take your pick.” 

“Heaviside above, Tugs.” Mistoffelees said, shaking his head. Tugger simply laughed and turned, walking back towards the couch. Mistoffelees followed, feeling a strange comfort in his heart at the fact that he was the only cat who knew Tugger’s name. As they leapt onto the couch to return to their nap, Mistoffelees knew what he wanted to do. “Quaxo.” 

“Huh?” Tugger yawned. Mistoffelees rolled his eyes and batted at Tugger. 

“That’s my Name. Quaxo.” He said, and wow he didn’t think Tugger’s smile could get any brighter, but it did and didn’t that just make Mistoffelees feel special and warm. 

Tugger hummed thoughtfully, his tail flicking over Mistoffelees as the black cat laid down beside him. “It suits you.” Mistoffelees smiled softly at him, and as he closed his eyes, Tugger felt completely and utterly at home knowing his friend’s Name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tugger and Misto, continued

### 

Outside Reactions

Over the years, the small group of friends had changed and grown, both in age and in numbers. Munkustrap and Demeter had danced together first, only a few years after they had come of age, which had surprised absolutely no one. The second pair to become mates had been Alonzo and Cassandra, which had been the same year that Coricopat and Tantomile, the psychic twins, had joined the tribe. Rumpleteazer had immediately taken a liking to the quiet tom, and the group knew that it was only a matter of time before they danced together.

“Daddy, is it okay if I go visit Jelly with Cettie and Ellie?” Jemima asked, looking at her father with wide eyes. Munkustrap smiled fondly at his daughter and rubbed her fur. 

“Of course.” He said. Jemima beamed and ran off excitedly. Jemima had been born to Munkustrap and Demeter a year after their mating, and that same year, Jennyanydots had two more kittens of her own, Electra and Etcetera. Needless to say, the trio of queens had been joined at the hip since birth. The older cats watched as the queens were joined by Pouncival and Tumblebrutus, two young toms their age who had stumbled into the Junkyard two years prior, all skin and bones. They had immediately been taken in by Jellylorum and Asparagus, providing Jemima, Electra, and Etcetera with two more best friends. 

Bombalurina stretched out between her sisters with a lazy yawn. “Has anyone seen Tugger or Mistoffelees today?” 

“I haven’t, no.” Victoria said, snuggled up beside Plato. They were the two cats who were going to be dancing at the upcoming Ball, and Mistoffelees had been absolutely elated for his sister. Since their arrival at the Junkyard, Victoria and Plato had been shyly interacting until they reached adulthood. Once old enough, it was again no surprise to the tribe when they began to interact with one another and announce their future mating dance. 

“There’s Tugger.” Cassandra said, nodding across the Junkyard to where the maine coon was quickly being surrounded by eager kittens. Tugger simply laughed and greeted each kitten, pausing to give Jemima a special hug and a nuzzle on the head, making Jemima beam brightly. 

Demeter cocked her head. “That’s interesting. No Mistoffelees.” 

“Afternoon, Tugs!” Munkustrap called as his brother approached them. 

“Afternoon, everyone!” Tugger replied. He winked at Bombalurina. “Afternoon, Bombs. You’re looking beautiful, as always.” Bombalurina gave him a sly look. 

“Thank you, Tugger.” She replied smoothly. Rumpleteazer glanced behind the tom and spotted Mistoffelees near the kittens, smiling slightly as they wrestled. The black tom glanced over to them, and his smile faded for the slightest instant when he saw Tugger flirting with Bombalurina. Rumpleteazer looked away and saw Munkustrap watching Mistoffelees as well. She met eyes with the Protector, and Munkustrap simply shook his head. 

“Now, as lovely as it is to be in the presence of such beautiful queens, I must ask if you’ve seen my dear friend Mistoffelees anywhere.” Tugger said, tucking his thumbs into his belt. “Our human’s birthday is coming up, and I wanted to figure something out with him.” 

“He’s over by Old Deuteronomy’s tire.” Mungojerrie said, and Tugger spun around to see his friend now perched on the tire. A wide grin appeared on the tom’s face and he left the group, rushing over to the tire and draping himself over the smaller tom, chattering away excitedly. Mistoffelees simply rolled his eyes fondly as he continued looking through a small box, the tom’s ever-present soft smile on his face. 

“Everlasting Cat, he’s so dense.” Rumpleteazer remarked as soon as Tugger was out of earshot. Munkustrap groaned, falling backwards. 

“I don’t know how much more of this I can stand.” He said. 

Victoria sighed. “Misto’s just as bad. I see the glances Tugger sends him, and how he looks at him when he’s not watching.” Demeter simply laughed at her mate’s anguish. 

“They’ll figure it out someday, Straps.” She said sympathetically. 

Munkustrap looked at the gold queen, unimpressed. “They have the same human, Dem! They den right next to each other when they’re in the Junkyard!” 

“I heard Uncle Bustopher tell Misto he would approve of Tugger as a mate if Misto ever chose him.” Victoria added in with a slight giggle, and Munkustrap groaned again in annoyance. 

“They also shared their Third Names with each other!” He exclaimed, and his friends stifled their laughter. “I’m going to lock them up together.” 

Demeter rolled her eyes. “No, you won’t, Straps.” Munkustrap sat up, his face dead serious as he looked at the amused faces around him. 

“If they don’t realize it by the next Ball I might.” 

Bombalurina straightened, a glint in her eye. “Then I have an idea.” 

“Bomba…” Demeter said slowly. 

“I promise it’s a good idea!” Bombalurina protested, raising her paws defensively. “Just a little nudge for both of them!” 

“What’s your idea?” Plato asked. 

“Encourage the kittens to be more excited over Tugger’s song. Teazer and I can fawn a bit more too.” Bombalurina said, and her sister nodded eagerly. 

Victoria glanced at Plato, who simply gave her a grin. “I can too. Besides, Misto knows Plato and I will be dancing, so he’s bound to get a little annoyed.” 

Mungojerrie laughed slightly. “Cettie and Ellie won’t need any convincing to get even more excited over Tugger.” 

Munkustrap frowned slightly. “Are you sure this will work, Bomba? I don’t want to push them apart.” 

“I’m positive. If he doesn’t realize it by the time Tori and Plato dance, I’ll talk some sense into Tugger.” Bombalurina said firmly. The red queen knew, however, that as soon as Mistoffelees saw Tugger gaining extra attention from the queens, he’d begin to realize that there was something he felt for Tugger. Bombalurina just wanted her friends to be happy, and if she had to plan it secretly, then by the Everlasting Cat, she’d do it. 

### 

The Jellicle Ball

The Jellicle Ball had begun. Mistoffelees had danced through Jenny’s song, and he had tried not to laugh at the look of kitten-like excitement on Munkustrap’s face as they danced together. He tried again not to laugh when Tugger suddenly showed up, and the look of exasperation Munkustrap had shot his younger brother. Of course, Tugger kicking a ball at his head didn’t exactly make Mistoffelees the happiest cat, and he had tried to get back at his friend by calling him a terrible bore, but Tugger had simply grinned and winked at him. Mistoffelees retreated back to the car, where Skimbleshanks, Asparagus, Jenny, and Jelly were watching and shaking their heads. Mistoffelees watched as Tugger sang and danced, soaking in the adoration of the squealing queens around him. Victoria was amongst them, sticking by Rumpleteazer’s side, but Plato didn’t seem to mind. In fact, he was dancing with Pouncival and Tumblebrutus to Tugger’s song and looking like he was having the time of his life. Mistoffelees watched as Tugger danced with Bombalurina and _why did his heart hurt so much watching Tugger flirt with her? Why did it hurt seeing him tease the queens and be fawned over and holy Heaviside did Tugger just **drop** Bomba?_ Mistoffelees started out of his thoughts at the sight of his friend dropping the red queen, his eyes widening slightly. 

__

* * *

_**  
** _

Bombalurina, meanwhile, was slightly annoyed that the maine coon had dropped her, but she had been catching glimpses of Mistoffelees’ face throughout the song, and she saw the slight frown, as well as the tiny glimpse of hurt in his eyes, and she knew it was working. Of course, Bombalurina hated seeing Mistoffelees sad, or any of her friends for that matter, but she knew that if the plan went well, Tugger and Mistoffelees would be much happier. 

* * *

Mistoffelees slid off the car and began walking away from the Ball to go and retrieve his uncle, but he paused at the sudden silence that filled the Junkyard. He turned and froze, seeing an old cat walking out of the shadows. Tugger hissed and flicked his mane, eyes narrowing as he took in the sight of his mother. Only Mistoffelees saw the pain in his eyes, pain that was mirrored in Munkustrap’s eyes as he guided the kittens away from Grizabella. The old queen saw Mistoffelees and approached him, but Munkustrap stepped in front of the younger tom, giving his mother a look. As Grizabella looked at the cats, who were all turning away from her, Mistoffelees stepped back, glancing towards Tugger, who was hiding in the shadows as Grizabella began to sing. Mistoffelees wanted nothing more than to run at his friend and hug him and comfort him. He wanted to grab Tugger and bring him home or their hideout because Mistoffelees knew Tugger best, and he was the one who knew how Tugger felt about his mother, just like Tugger knew all of Mistoffelees’ secrets and _oh… oh that’s what that feeling is._ Heart pounding so loudly he could hear it in his ears, Mistoffelees ran off to bring Bustopher to the Junkyard. 

“Hello, Mistoffelees!” Bustopher said jovially, and the tom had to smile slightly. 

“Hello, Uncle.” He replied. “Grizabella’s just shown up, so I think you’ll be a welcome distraction for everyone.” 

Bustopher’s eyes widened slightly as he walked with his nephew back towards the main area. “Really? That is surprising. I don’t imagine Rum Tum Tugger and Munkustrap were very happy about that.” Mistoffelees shook his head. 

“Not at all.” He replied. The two toms entered the main area and the Ball resumed; the tense atmosphere created by Grizabella’s appearance dissipating. 

* * *

Tugger and Mistoffelees found themselves within the drainpipe after Bustopher’s song, hearing Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer singing their own praises proudly. 

“Are you okay?” Mistoffelees asked, looking at his friend. 

Tugger sighed. “I don’t know. I haven’t seen her in so long. I don’t know how to feel.” 

“It’s okay to feel upset, Tugs. You’re allowed to feel sad once in a while.” Mistoffelees said, pressing his shoulder against Tugger’s. The maine coon gave him a smile that made Mistoffelees’ heart skip a beat. It was obvious to him now, looking at the larger cat. He never imagined that after meeting as kittens, Tugger would become his best friend, or become one of four cats who knew his secret. He remembered the feeling of terror and fear when Tugger found out about his magic. Mistoffelees remembered the intense relief he felt when Tugger simply shrugged and told him his name. Tugger had immediately accepted his secrets and had told Mistoffelees his in return, and Mistoffelees knew that no matter what happened after the Ball, he’d have Tugger as his friend and as a housemate. 

* * *

Tugger studied the smaller tom as Mistoffelees looked up at him. The words he wanted to say became caught in his throat, and before he knew it was too late, with Mistoffelees rushing off after sensing Old Deuteronomy’s presence. Tugger sighed and stood, moving to stand on the tire and sing with his brother about their father. Old Deuteronomy gave him a warm smile, and Tugger felt the same rush of happiness he always had as a kitten whenever his father showed him his never-ending affection. Old Deuteronomy knew Tugger. He knew how his son’s flamboyant and dramatic exterior only hid the hurt and pain from his mother’s abandonment and Macavity’s banishment. He knew his youngest son’s fear of letting others know him and know his true self. However, once Mistoffelees had come around, Tugger had found himself opening up to the smaller tom, telling him things that he had never told another cat beside his father and brother. They knew each other’s secrets and he wished he could tell him. He wanted time to tell him, but he couldn’t feel the same. They were simply friends, but as long he had Mistoffelees as a friend, Tugger would be a happy tom. 

* * *

Mistoffelees felt bad for Munkustrap. He really did, but he couldn’t help but be amused when Mungojerrie messed up the barks during “The Aweful Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles”. The look the silver tabby had given the calico tom had nearly made Mistoffelees laugh, especially when Mungojerrie simply gave him a wide grin. He almost did burst into laughter, however, when Tugger suddenly danced across the area playing his bagpipes proudly. The maine coon shot Mistoffelees a sly look with a wink, and Mistoffelees snorted, looking at the exasperated Munkustrap apologetically. However, any form of joking and laughter disappeared from Mistoffelees once Victoria and Plato began their dance. Of course, Mistoffelees was elated for his sister. He adored her, and he did approve of Plato, who had approached both Bustopher and Mistoffelees to ask permission to dance with the white queen. Their dance was beautiful, and Mistoffelees wouldn’t deny that he teared up watching his sister. But Mistoffelees’ attention was taken away from his sister by a flash of red- Bombalurina. He saw her curl up beside Tugger, and wow, Misto never thought his heart would ever hurt so badly. 

* * *

Tugger was too late. Mistoffelees was with Electra, and Bombalurina was beside him. As they curled up together, Tugger was surprised by Bombalurina’s narrowed eyes. 

“What?” he asked quietly. 

“Get your head out of your ass, Tugger.” The red queen hissed, making Tugger’s eyes widen. “Tell Mistoffelees how you feel, because if you don’t, Straps is going to lock you up together, and you’re going to give your poor brother an aneurism if something doesn’t happen soon.” 

Tugger was taken aback by his friend, and he looked away from her. “How, Bombs? If I mess this up, everything’s going to be ruined. We share a human and den next to each other, and I’m not pulling Misto away from his human.” The maine coon let out a breath, closing his eyes. “I don’t know what do to, Bombs. I’m scared.” Tugger was embarrassed, having never discussed his feelings with anyone beside his father, Munkustrap, and Mistoffelees. Bombalurina placed a gentle paw on his arm and leaned in close, brushing her cheek against his. 

“It’ll all work out, Tugs. You just have to take that chance.” She said softly, and Tugger sighed, looking at her thankfully. Then, suddenly, Coricopat and Tantomile jerk upright, followed closely by Mistoffelees, who looked around with narrowed eyes. He let out a hiss, leaping to his feet and rushing at the old car, where Grizabella was perched. Tugger immediately tensed and sprang up, crouching beside Bombalurina, baring his teeth. He couldn’t ignore the pain in his heart from hissing at his mother, but Tugger pushed it away, just like Grizabella had pushed her mate and sons away. 

* * *

Skimbleshanks’ song had always been one of Mistoffelees’ favorites. The cat of the railway never ceased to make Mistoffelees smile with his song, especially since he always made sure to incorporate the kittens. However, sitting behind the old car with Tugger beside him as Macavity made his escape with Old Deuteronomy, Mistoffelees wished that Skimbleshanks’ song had never happened, and that they could go back to the beginning of the ball. 

“He’s going to try something with the Choice. I just know it.” Tugger muttered angrily. Mistoffelees could feel his friend shaking slightly, so he pressed against him comfortingly. 

“Whatever he wants, he’s not going to get. You and Munk will make sure of that.” He reassured him, and Tugger gave him a slight smile. “How are you holding up, though? With Grizabella showing up the same night as Macavity.” 

Tugger’s smile fell. “I don’t know. It’s all so much, and for the first time in my life, I can’t wait for the sun to rise and for this night to be over. I just want my dad back.” Tugger hid his face in his paws, and Mistoffelees sighed. He climbed onto his knees and wrapped his arms around the larger cat, nuzzling the top of his head. Tugger returned the hug, his head leaning against Mistoffelees’ shoulder. Neither of them spoke, both trying to gather up the courage they had been needing since the beginning of the Ball. Sudden crashing made them spring apart, and they looked over the top of the car to see Macavity holding two cables and pushing them together, causing all the lights to go out, plunging the Junkyard into darkness. Tugger looked at Mistoffelees, and the black cat gave him a sharp nod. Years of living together and barely leaving each other’s side helped when it was necessary to speak without words. Tugger gave him a small grin and slid up onto the scaffolding beside the car. 

_“We have to find Old Deuteronomy.”_ The cats sang, and Mistoffelees felt a pain in his heart. 

“You ought to ask Magical Mr. Mistoffelees.” Tugger announced. “The original conjuring cat. There can be no doubt about that.” Mistoffelees left his hiding spot, taking a small path to the trapeze, where he simply waited. He expected Tugger to simply tell the tribe about his magic, but that wasn’t all Tugger was doing. 

* * *

Munkustrap watched as Tugger sang to the tribe about Mistoffelees, and he couldn’t hold back his grin. He exchanged a look with an elated Bombalurina, who was trying not to smile too widely. Munkustrap shouldn’t have been surprised by Tugger’s praises of Mistoffelees, but he was, just slightly. Tugger was singing his pride and adoration all the way up to the Heaviside Layer, and Munkustrap couldn’t remember the last time he had seen his younger brother so excited and hopeful. 

_“You see it one moment, but then, it is gone! But you’ll find it next week lying out on the lawn!”_ Tugger sang, and he looked upwards, a large grin on his face. _“And we all say, ‘Oh, Well, I never! Was there ever a cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistoffelees?’”_ Mistoffelees appeared, his black coat sparkling, and he spun around, waving his paws. 

“PRESTO!” he shouted, and the Junkyard lit up, Macavity’s handiwork gone. The black cat had his signature soft smile on his face as Tugger sang to him and they danced around, but Munkustrap could see another emotion mirrored in both their eyes. 

“If this doesn’t do it, I don’t know what will.” He muttered to his mate, and Demeter laughed quietly, hushing him. Mistoffelees looked at the cats, searching for a volunteer, and, with a nudge from Alonzo, Cassandra raised her hand. Mistoffelees spun the sleek brown queen into the center and lit her fur up so that it sparkled like his. The two then began to dance together, and Munkustrap watched his brother, who seemed slightly taken aback by the turn of events. Then, with what seemed to be just a simple wave of red fabric and a wave of his paws, Mistoffelees brought back Old Deuteronomy, who seemed just as shocked as the other Jellicles as Mistoffelees stepped back. When Tugger opened his mouth to sing, Munkustrap was in utter disbelief. His brother’s voice was soft and tender, something he had never heard before, and filled with adoration and love. Old Deuteronomy turned to face Mistoffelees, who leaped into their leader’s arms happily. As they all joined in Munkustrap kept an eye on Tugger, who, in turn, never took his eyes of Mistoffelees, who never took his eyes off Tugger. 

* * *

“Oh Misto, that was wonderful!” Victoria cried, throwing her arms around her brother happily. Mistoffelees smiled at her, hugging her back tightly. “I’m so proud of you!” 

Munkustrap approached him next, placing a paw on his shoulder. “Thank you, Mistoffelees.” His voice was earnest, and Mistoffelees nodded. Tugger stood back, watching as the cats swarmed Mistoffelees to talk eagerly and to congratulate him. He looked at Munkustrap as his brother walked over to stand by him. 

“So, what did you think?” Tugger asked. 

“The song was impressive. Had you practiced it before?” Munkustrap questioned, and Tugger smiled, a shy smile. 

“Nope. It just came to me. I thought about all the tricks he pulled at our human’s house, and how amazing they were.” He replied. Munkustrap hummed thoughtfully, nodding. “What?” “Nothing! It’s just, you don’t den near just anyone, just like you don’t share a human for years with just anyone, and you don’t share your Third Name with just anyone.” The silver tabby remarked. “And you don’t come up with an entire song about how amazing another cat is on the spot for just anyone.” 

Tugger met his brother’s eyes. “Where are you going with this, Straps?” 

“I’m just saying, Tugger, that I think you should tell Mistoffelees how you feel. You two have been dancing around each other since the day you met, and it’s high time you did something about those feelings.” Munkustrap said in a gentle, yet firm voice. Tugger looked away, and Munkustrap caught his brother’s arm. “I love you, Tugger, and I want to see you happy. I know that the only cat who can really make you happy is the one currently swarmed at the moment.” Tugger smiled slightly, and Munkustrap squeezed his arm. “Now, can you please bring Misto back to his den so he can sleep?” 

“Sure.” Tugger said, giving his brother a thankful look before approaching the cats. “So sorry to interrupt everyone, but it has gotten very late, and our Magical Mr. Mistoffelees needs his rest after using so much magic tonight.” The kittens all began to voice their complaints, but Tugger simply winked at them. “I’m sure he’ll answer any of your questions tomorrow morning.” Mistoffelees nodded in agreement, and the pacified kittens joined their parents in bidding farewell and returning to their own dens for the night. 

“Thanks.” Mistoffelees said quietly, and Tugger took his paw. 

“Come with me.” 

The two toms walked back towards their dens, but Tugger led Mistoffelees into his den, sitting down on his bed that was piled high with pillows and blankets. Mistoffelees sat down facing him and cocking his head. 

“What’s on your mind, Tugs?” he asked, and Tugger took a deep breath. 

“Misto, I-I don’t really know how to say this.” The maine coon said, his voice the quietest and shyest Mistoffelees had ever heard it be. “I think I first felt it when we met, and I saw the pretty black kitten standing next to Bustopher, but I didn’t realize it until tonight. I-I hate that I wasn’t able to realize it before, because apparently I’m oblivious and only the Everlasting Cat knows how I’ve even made it this far, and I probably wouldn’t be sitting here unless Bomba and Straps had given me a kick-“ 

“Tugger.” Mistoffelees said gently, and the larger cat coughed, feeling his face heat up. 

Tugger once again took a deep breath and laid his heart on the line. “I love you, Quaxo. More than anything, and I can’t see myself living my life without you by my side, because you’re the only cat who understands me and who cares about me for who I am besides Dad and Straps. I want you by my side until the day I get chosen to go to the Heaviside Layer.” Mistoffelees stared at Tugger, his eyes shining with unshed tears. His heart felt like it was going to explode because _how could Tugger be so adorable and sweet and earnest and didn’t that make Mistoffelees feel special, knowing that he was the only cat who could make Tugger stumble over his words._

“I love you too, Maynard.” Mistoffelees said in the gentlest voice, and he was smiling so softly and sweetly that Tugger was completely blinded for a moment because _how could such a perfect cat love him? Was this the Everlasting Cat’s way of making up for what happened during Tugger’s childhood? Either way, Tugger was falling in love with the black cat all over again, seeing his blue eyes sparkle._

“You do?” Tugger asked in a quiet voice, so filled with hope and disbelief that it made Mistoffelees’ smile grow. 

“I do. I love how excited you were when we first met, and that you never minded sitting quietly with me as kittens because I didn’t want to talk. I love that you don’t hate me because of my magic, and that you think it’s amazing. I love how you always make me feel like the most special cat in the Junkyard every time we see each other, and I love how you make me feel needed.” Mistoffelees told him. 

Tugger beamed, a bright, innocent smile that made Mistoffelees’ heart melt. “I’ve loved you since I first saw you.” Mistoffelees felt his cheeks heat up, and Tugger fell in love just a little bit more. 

“Everlasting Cat, we were both incredibly oblivious.” The magical cat said, and the two began to laugh, thinking back over their years of friendship and the many times their feelings were obvious to the other. 

“Misto… can I kiss you?” Tugger asked in a shy voice, and Mistoffelees hummed playfully for a moment, making Tugger huff in mock-annoyance. With a laugh, Mistoffelees nodded, moving forward to wrap his arms around Tugger’s neck. The two kissed softly, holding each other like lifelines as everything fell into place. Tugger felt his heart heal and his spirit soar, the pain from his past disappearing as Mistoffelees’ accepted him and loved him. Mistoffelees felt as if he was flying. He was so filled with happiness and joy that he feared he would burst, but as they broke apart and Tugger pulled him closer, Mistoffelees burying his face in the maine coon’s soft fur, he knew Tugger would hold him together. They were each other’s anchors. 

After that night, the two were even more inseparable. The following morning had been disturbed by Munkustrap’s relieved shout of “FINALLY!” that rang through the Junkyard, followed by Demeter and Bombalurina’s laughter as they hugged Mistoffelees and Tugger. The two toms had received Old Deuteronomy’s blessing, and Tugger had received a rather alarming shovel talk from Bustopher that gave the maine coon a healthy fear of the older cat, as well as a completely new level of respect. Victoria, of course, had been completely elated, and had immediately started chattering away about their dance at the next Ball, and how wonderful it would be, much to the amusement of Mistoffelees. 

* * *

Sometimes newcomers will arrive in the Junkyard, and they’ll see the maine coon flirting with the beautiful red queen or being fawned and squealed over by kittens. Most won’t notice the small black cat who is curled up on the old car hood in the sun, watching the maine coon with an amused smile, because the black cat knows what the other newcomers do not: that, no matter what, when the fawning and flirting is finished, the maine coon will walk over to the car hood and curl around the black cat, and they will bask in the sunlight, love and trust blossoming like the sunflower, turning its face towards the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kind comments, both here and on Tumblr!
> 
> I hope to be posting more stories frequently, and I already have another story lined up, so stay tuned for announcements about that!

**Author's Note:**

> Second chapter will be up tomorrow! Keep a look out here and on my tumblr for announcements!


End file.
